Understand
by Sachiko Ever After
Summary: Naomi can not live the life she had wanted without Titans. No one understands her. Now, as a trainee to a soldier, she must not make true friends or love interests to avoid heartbreak. However, her fellow soldeirs may be able to change that. Rated T for Strong Language & Violence.


**A/N: **

**I feel like everyone has every idea for fanfiction stories, so I guess I can do one of those OC stories... Also, Naomi was my parent's first choice of my name, so I'm using that name for this. The last name, Shinozaki, is from Corpse Party.**

**Naomi Shinozaki's POV**

* * *

><p>I stood with all the other new trainees of squad 104th. I was first on the fifth row. The head instructor, Shadis, was yelling at the others to say their name, where they came from and why they were training to join the Scout Regiment, Military Police or Garrison Regiment. Personally, I wanted to be in the Scout Regiment. My mother, however, would try to convince me out of it. At least...When she was alive. She was met with the fate from the Titans. I wanted to do all I can to help her, but my friend, Arai, took me away to the boats which led to Wall Rose.<p>

The head instructor skipped a few trainees and walked up to me. He probably noticed my down look which was slightly covered by my long, darkish brown hair. She slightly bent down to go eye-to-eye to me.

"YOU! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" He asked the same question to me as everyone. I responded with yelling like everyone else,

"Naomi Shinozaki from Shiganshina District! I wish to train and join the Scout Regiment to serve humanity as much as possible and slaughter the Titans for the cause and effect they placed upon our specie..." My voice faded at the last sentence as I remembered the deaths I have seen before my eyes which started only at my nine years of age nack at Shiganshina District at year 845. I was born in year 836, so right now I am fourteen years old. I saw a few people stare at me, shocked. That may be because I was not yelling and the instructor did not yell at me anymore, "That is a great goal that you should try to acheive. Go ahead and strive for it." He walked to other trainees after I nodded and said, "Yes, Sir."

I was reminded of that day. The day my mother died. My father left before I was born, so I don't know if he is dead or alive, as so my mother had told me. He was a doctor or scientist along side with another trainee names Eren Jaeger. I have met him before, but because of the stories I have heard about the Titans, I was quite toward everyone. We both, with his friend named Armin who is also a trainee here, always wanted to see the outside world beyond the 'protective' walls. Almost everyone treated those walls as a God or some a gift from God. That is not the case if those walls can break and let the Titans roam throught th cities.

Since my father was a scientist, he had injected the same thing Eren's father injected in him to me which gives me the ability to be a Titan. I was also told that I would be able to see the basement of Eren's home with him, my father and his father, Grisha. I beleive that basement has the information of how the Titans came to be, the serums of the 'Titan Shifting' ability or anything else extremely helpful for the Titan battles. I do not know if I will be able to do well enough for the Scout Regiment, but I will do anything possible to kill the Titans.

First things first, 3D Manuvering Gear training.

.;.

Almost everyone seemed to have trouble. Sasha, or Potato Girl, Connie, Thomas and a few others seemed the ones who had trouble, but were good enough. The steadiest was Mikasa. I have met her before, but she sounded and/or looked like she did not trust me. I can not blame her really for what she and Eren have went through. Same with me.

But Eren. He had even more trouble with the 3DMG. He swung upside down. I was doing fine, but I felt bad for him because I knew the clasp of the 3DMG was broken. Shadis yelled at him and he looked like he could not beleive what was happening.

When the training was over, Eren asked Armin and Mikasa to help him with the equipment. While that was happening, I went to see Shadis. I walked up to him and saluted while saying, "Sir." He turned around and seemed irritated. "What is it, Shinozaki?" I put my arms down from the salute and said,

"When Armin, Mikasa and Eren are finished practicing with the 3D Manuvering Gear, I request for you to check on the gear for I noticed that the clasp had been broken, presenting the cause of Eren's failure in that training." A few people looked at me again. I heard a few whispers saying how I sounded like someone very intelligent like Armin. You can say thanks to Arai.

Shadis looked confused, but nodded. Then he walked away. I too walked away and into the cabin. About three trainees were in there right now. I silently waved when they greeted me. I went to my bed and did not bother to change. I only took off the harnesses, my jacket and boots.

I thought about the things I was taught by my father. That I should not make friends or love interests for one day, they will all die. And then I will be left alone with nothing, but sadness or grief. So all he would let me do was train with my uncle. I never really like my father. He wanted me to distract Eren and Mikasa for something I can not really remember. But I did want to be friends with someone. So even though my father wanted me to pretend to be friends with Eren, Armin and Mikasa, I truthfully became friends with them. Then I remembered all the pictures and words in the book that Armin always showed us of the outside world. Along with Armin and Eren, I promised myself to see the outside world. With the Wings of Freedom and assist my loved ones. However, that was slightly too late on the attack on Wall Maria. I made the extra promise of killing the Titans and serving humanity as much as I can.

Then I fell to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
